Vampire VS Lupus
by Kitsune5179D
Summary: Quand un vampire et un loup garou se croisent à Poudlard, ça fait des étincelles! Surtout si le dit vampire tente de rendre le loup fou...de lui! YAOI!
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: Comme toujours, les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à JKRR._

_Bonne lecture.^^_

_**ATTENTION!YAOI! **Homophobes, vous êtes prévenus par là que cette fic contient une relation entre hommes! Si vous n'aimez pas ça, rien ne vous empèche d'aller lire une autre fic, merci!_

_Vampire VS Lupus_

Il y avait très peu de choses que Drago aimait. La rentrée à Poudlard en était une.

Ce n'était certainement pas le fait de revoir ses "amis" qui n'en étaient pas vraiment, où la joie de pouvoir à nouveau insulter ce crétin de potty, la belette et la sang-de-bourbe...

Vous vous demanderez alors sans doute ce que le jeune Malefoy pouvait bien aimer à l'aube de sa troisième année. Enfin, plutôt en cette veille de la rentrée, assis à la table des Serpentards pour le festin habituel.

Eh bien, tout simplement la perspective de pouvoir recommencer à apprendre! Oubliez tout de suite la sordide comparaison avec Granger... Celle-ci était excitée comme une puce à l'idée de pouvoir être à nouveau la chouchoute des profs, et de pouvoir également se pavaner avec ses bonnes notes, relevant non pas de l'intelligence, mais purement d'un travail acharné de bachottage. Drago jetta d'ailleur un coup d'oeil vers la table des Griffondors et constata que la brunette frétillait sur sa chaise, parlant avec force de gestes, les sourcils froncés.

"Trop agitée..." pensa le jeune homme."Elle ressemble à une prof un peu folle face à une classe de rustres."

Comment qualifier en effet les griffons autrement que par le terme "rustres".Aucun raffinement, aucune subtilité... Ne parlons même pas d'élégance ou de manières...

Le jeune homme prit délicatement un petit morceau de viande du bout de la fouchette et l'éleva avec fluidité jusqu'à ses lèvres. Jamais un rouge et or n'aurait pu en faire autant avec cette grâce et cette beauté. Car oui, Drago était beau. Il le savait en dehors de toute modestie, et il entendait bien que tous le constatent. Ses cheveux blonds platine était parfaitement coiffés, la moindre petite mèche maîtrisée par une bonne dose de gel. Ses habits noirs à la coupe parfaite, sous une robe de sorcier sur mesure, laissaient deviner un corps svelte. Son visage sans aucune cicatrice était fin, le nez un peu pointu, ses lèvres roses et charnues, sa peau blanche et soyeuse... Et ses yeux.D'un gris acier un peu bleuté, froids, envoutants...

Mais ce qu'il estimait le plus n'était pas sa plastique, mais son port de tête, son maintient, ses mouvements souples et parfaitement maîtrisés... Toute une éducation... Son langage aussi. Une maîtrise parfaite du vocabulaire et de la grammaire, et assez de culture pour faire des phrases aux tournures parfaites. Ainsi qu'assez de subtilité pour leur donner plusieurs sens...

Bref, tous les ingrédients pour faire le parfait vampire...

Oui, j'ai bien dit vampire. Cela vous étonne tant que ça? Voyons, ne me dites pas que vous ne vous en étiez jamais doutés? Une famille telle que celle des Malefoy, avec uniquement des sangs-purs à la peau pâle, d'une beauté stupéfiante, et aux secrets si ténébreux... Il faut dire aussi que les vampires ne sont peut-être pas tout à fait ce que vous immaginez!

Tout d'abord, "exit" la légende de Dracula, sortant la nuit mordre le cou de jeune vierges innocentes. Certes, le soleil ne plaisait pas plus que ça à Drago, mais uniquement parceque sa peau blanche avait tendance à vite rougir sous ses rayons. Mais rien qu'une bonne crème solaire ne puisse arranger. Ensuite, le coup de l'immortalité, là aussi vous pouvez oublier. Remplacez là par une grande résistance aux maladies, et une cicatrisation des blessures très rapide, voire instantanée.

Quand à ce qui est du sang... Il n'y a pas de vierges innocentes, mais le sang est en effet une necessité pour les vampires.

Le jeune noble n'avait toutefois pas le besoin irrépressible que l'on attribue généralement à ces créatures. Et il ne transmettait absolument pas sa nature de vampire à sa victime! L'équivalement d'un verre de sang par semain était amplement suffisant, et dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, il n'avait qu'à aller à l'infirmerie tout les dimaches soirs pour avoir une poche de sang frais... Même s'il préférait nettement le sang chaud, celui qu'il pouvait boire au manoir de ses parents, fraîchement tiré du bras d'un des domestiques. Car Drago n'avait jamais mordu personne. Rien que l'idée de poser ses lèvres douces et pures dans le cou sale de quelqun le dégoutait.

Mais revenons-en à notre festin. Drago finissait tranquillement une bavette à la sauce au poivre accompagnée de pommes de terre frites, plat tipiquement français. D'ailleurs, le jeune homme appréciait beaucoup ce pays. Un quart de son sang en venait, ainsi qu'une bonne partie de son éducation. Il maîtrisait la langue française relativement bien pour un jeune anglais, et sutout, il adorait l'art culinaire de cette contrée.

Pansy tentait vaimenent d'engager la conversation avec lui, mais face à son silence, elle se résigna à tourner son attention vers Blaise. Crabbe et Goyle parlaient ensemble des différentes chasses à courre auquelles ils avaient partcipés cet été, et Pansy racontaitn maintenant en détail son voyage à Londres à Zabini. Drago pour sa part perdu dans ses propres réflexions.

Le directeur se leva pour son discours habituel auquel le blondinet n'accorda aucune attention. Il songeait avec délice à son prochain cour de potions où il pourrait tester une méthode de dessication sur laquelle il avait réfléchi tout l'été. Quand tout le monde se leva, il se dirigea d'un pas élégant vers son dortoir, dans les sous-sols du château. Demain serait une journée bien chargée, avec le matin potions et métamorphose, et DCFM l'après-midi. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas fait attention au nouveau prof de la matière... Il demanderait à Blaise une fois arrivé dans la salle commune. Il croisa les doigts pour que le nouveau prof ne soit pas comme le bellâtre de l'année précédente.


	2. chapitre 1:Rencontre

_Disclaimer: les perso sont à JKRR, ça change pas..._

_Bonne lecture, tite review si vous voulez me motiver à poster la suite plus vite!^^_

**Chapitre 1: Rencontre**

En ce premier jour de classe, Drago était tranquillement en train de prendre son petit déjeuner das la grande salle. Il n'y avait que peu de monde à table car il s'était levé tôt, et après deux cafés et un croissant seulement, il se leva pour aller à la bibliothèque.

Il lança un regard froid à Madame Pince avant de se diriger vers les rayons réservés aux ouvrages de potions. Chassant d'un regard deux élèves de Serdaigle qui pouffaient de rire dans un coin, il pris un bon gros pavé sur une étagère et s'installa à une petite table ronde dans un coin reculé. Il lui restait une bonne heure avant le premier cour, et il ne comptait pas la gacher à écouter les idioties habituelles de Parkinson pour le petit déjeuner. Il trouva rapidement le chapitre qui l'intéressait et se plongea dans sa lecture.

Une heure plus tard, il releva les yeux des pages noircies de l'ouvrage et regarda sa montre. Pile à l'heure comme d'habitude. Il faut dire que quand on est éduqué à la baguette ( nda: c'est le cas de le dire! XD), on deviens vite une horloge vivante. Il ferma le livre d'un coup sec et alla le remettre à sa place avant de quitter les lieux.

D'un pas digne, notre jeune Serpentad se dirigea vers les cachots dans les sous-sols du château, prennant soin au passage de lancer le plus de regards hautains possibles au premières années. Il avait une réputation à tenir par Merlin, et montrer à tout ces avortons son mépris et son rang en faisait partie.

Arrivant en même temps que son parrain à la porte de la salle de cours, il lui adressa un hochement de tête pour le saluer, puis il partit prendre sa place dans un coin de la salle. Les cours de potions se révélaient toujours passionnants pour Drago, et celui-ci ne fit pas exception à la règle. Après un compliment de Rogue sur sa manière de déssiquer les graines de bulbopus, il eut droit à un regard haineux de "Dent-de-castor" qui le réjouit particulièrement, et même un regard de coin de Potty qui devait sans doute essayer de recopier sa méthode.

Sortant du cachot d'excellente humeur, il se dirigea vers la salle de méthamorphose, et en ressortit deux heures plus tard un peu refroidit.

Le déjeuner fut aussi rapide et léger que le petit déjeuner, et le jeune homme retourna finir son chapitre à la bibliothèque. Puis, d'un pas moins entousiaste, il repartit vers les étages pour son cour de DCFM.

Il ne put s'empécher de noter que le prof était en retard à son premier cour, ce qui n'était pas très correct. Il s'installa avec les autres et sortit son manuel.

Soudain, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir au fond de la salle, et sentit le duvet de sa nuque se dresser dans un frisson. Il tourna le regard vers l'homme qui venait d'entrer, curieux. Celui-ci semblait d'un âge indéfinissable. Pas vraiment mûr, mais d'apect usé, fatigué... Il avait de profondes cernes sous les yeux, et quelques mèches grisonnantes dans les cheveux. Ses vêtements rapiécés et vraisemblablement plus vieux que lui, son sourire un peu triste et son sac mal recousu donnaient à l'homme un air défraîchit... Mais pour une fois, ce n'était pas ça que le jeune homme voyait... Dans sa tête, une petite alarme s'enclencha. Devant lui se dressait l'ennemi par nature de tout vampire: un lycanthrope...

Comment une telle créature pouvait-elle se trouver ici? Dans une école!!! Drago chercha un instant le regard du loup-garou, peut-être pour en être sûr, ou alors par pure provocation. Les pupilles couleur d'or ambré croisèrent l'acier bleuté, et le jeune homme sut... et il sut que l'autre savait aussi qu'il savait maintenant, en plus de savoir ce qu'il était... La question était maintenant de savoir ce qu'il allait faire... Drago esquissa un sourire méprisant et lâcha le regard du prof qui continua son chemin pour aller s'assoir à son bureau en face des élèves. Après tout, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire? Où plutôt, que pourrait-il bien lui faire? Il était un élève, un peu particulier, certes, mais si un prof quel qu'il soit s'en prennait à un élève, où allait le monde? Et puis, l'homme à bien y regarder ne semblait pas particulièrement menaçant... Il commençait d'ailleur son cour comme n'importe quel autre prof, en plus sympa même...

Drago décida de remettre toutes ces questions à plus tard et suivit les explications du professeur sur les strangulots, tout en laissant son petit plan se monter dans son crâne... Quand le cours fut terminé, Drago laissa ses camarades de classe le devancer, et faisant mine de ramasser sa plume qu'il avait fait tomber, et ce avec une extrême lenteur, il finit donc par être enfin le dernier élève dans la classe. Il se redressa, plume en main, et touna le regard vers le professeur. Celui-ci le regardait également, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Drago planta son regard dans celui de l'homme,avec une lueure de pure insolence mêlée à une touche de curiosité. Il attendit que le lycan lance les premier trait, mais le prof se contenta de lui dire d'une voie posée, sans lacher son regard :

**- Vous devriez y aller Monsieur Malefoy... Vos amis doivent vous attendre.**

Le blondinet haussa un sourcil, surpris du manque d'agressivité du loup-garou à son égard. Enfin quoi! Les vampires et eux n'étaient pas sensés être ennemis? Drago se serait plutot attendu à une réplique cinglante, une insulte, voire même un combat... Mais là, rien... une simple indifférence... Et ça plus que tout le reste, le jeune noble ne pouvait pas l'accepter! Mais là, il ne voyait pas franchement quoi faire pour provoquer l'autre. D'ailleur, celui-ci le planta là et sortit de la salle sans un bruit, avant que Drago puisse réagir. Le jeune homme prit rageusement son sac. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas raide et la claqua en sortant. Ennervé lui? eh bien oui! Non seulement l'autre l'avait congédier sans ouverture possible à une protestation, mais en plus, il semblait s'en foutre royalement!!!

Et ça, foi de Malefoy, ça n'allait pas durer!


	3. chapitre 2:Sournoiseries

_Disclaimer : Pas mes miens à moi malheureusement, mais les siens à elle JKRR._

_Merci à **Originel** qui m'a remotivé pour cette suite attendue ^^ Pour la peine, je vais faire murmurer ton nom à Draco!_

_NDA: Homophobes, courrez loin d'ici!!!_

**Chapitre 2 Sournoiseries**

Cet homme est soit débile, soit d'un stoïcisme affligeant.

Cette conclusion m'est venue ce matin même, en cour de DCFM. Premièrement, IL n'a pas eut plus de réaction en me voyant entrer dans sa classe qu'un chamallow qui se fait embrocher pour son incinération. Mais ça je l'avais plus ou moins prévu. Nan, le vrai probème, c'est que lorsqu'il a ramassé les copies du devoir à rendre pour aujourd'hui et qu'il a remarqué que je ne lui rendais rien, il a dit mot pour mot:

**- Eh bien Mr Malefoy, vous avez oublié votre devoir?**

**- Non, je ne l'ai tout simplement pas fait!**

J'ai répondu ça avec le plus d'effronterie possible dans la voix, et un merveilleux regard provocateur dont moi seul ait le secret.

**- Comme c'est dommage... Si vous n'avez pas compris le cour, vous pouvez demander à Granger de vous expliquer, je suis sur qu'elle acceptera de vous faire part de son savoir! Puis vous rattraperez ce devoir pour la prochaine fois, ça vous laisse une semaine, ça ira, non?**

**- ...**

**- Bien, reprenons où nous nous en étions arrêtés avant hiers. Les hippogriffes sont donc des créatures....**

...

...

...

Je vous laisse deviner la tête que j'ai fait à ce moment là... Un mélange entre la rage, la surprise et la déconnection pure et simple de mes pauvres neurones... Quand j'ai repris mes esprits à la fin du cour, le flot des élèves s'échappait déja par la porte de la salle, et ce satané loup avait disparu.

Après m'être défoulé de façon très fair-play (sur un premiere année terrorisé qui ne verra plus jamais les cravattes de la même manière et pensera maintenant à mettre la sienne correctement tout les jours) je me suis dirigé vers mes autres cours de la matinée, pensif. Pourquoi donc ce loup garou ne réagissait pas à ma présence. Il devait bien m'avoir repéré, et vu la manière dont il m'avait répondu ce matin, une petite provocation publique ne le ferait pas céder... Bien... très bien même...

Je vais donc devoir effectuer quelques sournoiseries dont moi seul possède le secret. Niark niark niark ... Eh, quoi?! Je suis pas à Serpentard pour rien moi! Me mattez pas comme ça avec cet air de désaprobation, je sais bien qu'en fait vous mourrez d'envie que je continue! Bref...

Je me dirigeais tranquillement vers la grande salle pour aller me restaurer, et je commençais à établir mon plan d'attaque. Si cet loup ne voulait pas venir à moi, j'irais à lui! Après avoir gracieusement porté à mes lèvres de quoi me sustenter jusqu'à ce soir, je me levais et partit vers la salle de DFCM. J'avais encore une bonne demi-heure de pause pour commencer à préparer le terrain.

Comme je pensais, la salle était vide, et le professeur Lupin devait être en train de manger dans la grande salle. Je me dirigeais vers son bureau d'un pas sur, et ouvrit la porte avec vigueure. J'attrapais au passage la note volante chargée d'informer le professeur qu'on avait pénétré son bureau (merci parrain Severus de m'avoir appris comment les profs savaient qu'on entrait où il faut pas) et refermais derriere moi avant d'avancer vers la table centrale. Il me fallu quelques minutes avant de repérer un objet intéressant. Je saisit la petite fiole de cristal et la glissais dans ma poche. Puis, après un dernier coup d'oeil, je quittais les lieux.

Le lendemain matin, à mon grand bonheur, un hiboux vint s'écraser contre la vitre de ma douche. La pauvre bête n'avait trouvé d'autre moyen pour livrer dans les sous-sols que de passer par l'intérieur. Et vu l'état de la bestiole, ça devait pas être facile.

Je sortis et passais une serviette autour de la taille avant de libérer l'oiseau de sa lettre et de le laisser repartir. J'ouvris sans plus attendre le message, et laissais mes lèvres s'étirer en un sourire triomphant tandis que mes yeux courraient le long des lignes.

**- Encore moins long que prévu, je vais devoir modifier le plan originel**... murmurais-je pour moi-même.

Je pris tout mon temps pour me sécher, m'habiller, me coiffer et me faire beau. Après tout, "Vous êtes prié de venir dans mon bureau immédiatement" pouvait être interprété de différentes manière, non?

Une fois fin prêt (une bonne heure plus tard) et frais comme une brise de printemps, je montais tranquillement vers la salle de DCFM. Après tout, on était samedi, et j'avais pas cour avant lundi, je pouvais donc m'offrir le luxe de faire rager l'autre en me faisant attendre. Arrivé à destination, je frappais à la porte et attendit d'être invité à entrer. J'entendis le professeur marmonner un vague "entrer" et poussais la porte.

Je faillit tomber sur le cul en appercevant la vision qui me fut faire. Le loup garou, loin de fulminer comme je le pensais, semblait s'en prendre à un objet qu'il tenait entre ses main et qui faisait des bruits étranges. Le loup continua quelques instant à appuyer les pouces en se tortillant sur la chose, puis, avisant ma présence, il cessa net et posa l'objet vert sur la table.

**- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle Mr Malefoy...**

Je n'ai jamais été si partagé qu'à ce moment là. Une petite voix me murmura que j'allais regretter mon vol, et une autre me souffla de demander...

**-C'est quoi ce truc?**

**DmRl*DmRl*DmRl*DmRl*DmRl*DmRl*DmRl**

_Vala, à suivre, j'essaye de moins tarder que la dernière fois pour le prochain chapitre. Bises!!!_


	4. Chapitre 3:Jeux

_Disclaimer: Ces persos ne sont toujours pas à moi!^^ Un jour peut etre..._

**_Désolé à tous pour le retard. Ce chapitre sera un peu plus long pour me faire pardonner ^^_**

_Waiiiitttt!!! Yaoi, lemon et pleins d'autres trucs!!! Homophobes, du vent!_

***

**Chapitre 3 : Jeux**

**.**

**-C'est quoi ce truc?...**

Le professeur sembla surpris de ma question... et un peu gené aussi. Il posa le regard sur le dit objet et sembla réfléchir un instant. Le "truc" était vert, rectangulaire, et ne ressembait en rien que j'eusse déja vu. Sentant soudain qu'il m'observait, je détournais les yeux de l'objet, feignant une soudaine indifférence.

**-C'est une Game boy. Enfin, plus ou moins après ce qu'Arthur Weasley lui a fait subit pour qu'elle marche ici...**

**-Ca ne m'avance pas beaucoup plus.** Lui fis-je remarquer avec un regard froid...

**-C'est un jeu moldu. On met le jeu de son choix dedans et les images s'affichent sur l'écan. On déplace son personnage à sa guise avec les touches... J'y ai passé des heures quand j'étais petit...**

Je ne sais pas le visage que j'ai affiché à ce moment là, mais ça ne devait pas être glorieux car il esquissa un sourire et prit la "guémeboi" avant de s'avancer vers moi et de me la tendre.

**-Vous voulez essayer Monsieur Malefoy?**

Je penses que ce fut pure folie, mais je n'y songeais guère, piqué par la curiosité. Je tendis la main pour prendre l'objet, frissonnant au contact chaud de la main du loup-garou. Je me sentis un instant vaguement jaloux de lui, de sa race si vivante par rapport à la mienne si glaciale.

Mais il s'approcha encore un peu et poussa un bouton sur le coté de la machine, et j'oubliais alors jusqu'à la raison même de ma venue dans son bureau. Les images s'animaient sur un carré éclairé de l'objet, comme une petite fenêtre qui se serait ouverte sur un autre monde... Sans que je m'en fusse rendu compte, le professeur Lupin s'était glissé derrière moi et regardait la "game boy" (j'avais lu le nom sous la fenêtre) par dessus mon épaule. Il rectifia la position de mes mains sur l'engin et appuya son pouce sur le mien pour lui faire presser un bouton "A". Je lachais un hoquet de surprise en voyant des phrases s'écrire seules sur la fenêtre. Ou peut-être étais-ce le fait que le loup avait saisit mes mains glacées dans les siennes si chaudes pour me faire actionner les bons boutons.

Je faillit le repousser avec un air dégouté, proclamant que ce sale loup ne devait pas s'approcher de la noble créature que j'étais, mais la fenêtre me demandais si je voulais faire une nouvelle partie. Mon pouce appuya malgrès moi sur la touche "A", et je regardais avec plaisir de nouvelles images défiler. Et la chaleur diffuse qui m'enveloppait grâce au loup derrière moi, ses bras passes sous les miens, tenant la game boy avec moi, je m'en accomodais parfaitement.

Au fur et à mesure qu'une histoire m'était contée sous forme de texte sur la fenêtre, je sentais le pouce du professeur s'appuyer doucement sur le mien pour faire défiler la suite. Complètemant absorbé dans cette histoire (une sorte de conte pour enfant où on me parlait d'une princesse à sauver), je fus soudain ramenné à la réalité par cette simple question: "Quel est votre nom?". Je songeais alors que mon rang de Malefoy ne saurait s'abaisser à continuer à toucher ce truc moldu, et je me dégageais des bras du professeur. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil surpris, et éteignant l'objet, il retourna derrière son bureau et l'y reposa. Puis, il me fixa et me demanda avec un air sérieux

**-Cela semblait vous plaire, mais vous vous sentez peut-être géné de jouer ainsi dans mon bureau. Je peux vous la prêter si vous voulez. Contre ma fiole de potion tue-loup. Celle qui était sur ce bureau il y a peu...**

Nous en étions donc revenus à cette histoire de petit larcin. Sauf que les évènements ne tournaient pas du tout comme je le voulais. Mais bon... Je sortis la dite fiole d'une poche et lançais un regard narquois au loup, murmurant d'une voie amusée

**-Comme c'est dommage qu'une créature puisse être contrainte à supplier pour une si petite fiole... Vous être donc si faible que vous ne puissiez vous en passer? Après tout, vous autres n'êtes que des bêtes, pourquoi vouloir vous cacher parmis les gens civilisés?**

**-...**

Le professeur ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, l'air agacé, mais il sembla se reprendre et tendit la main, dans un geste ferme qui réclamait que je lui rende la fiole. Mais son autorité glissa sur moi comme une brise parmis les branches d'un arbre. Je levais le sourcil, fixant la main tendue et ajoutais en sussurant, avec l'envie brûlante de le pousser à bout

**-Vous me faites pitié! Vous n'êtes qu'une bête déguisée en humain, mais toujours une bête sauvage, sans manières, sans goût... Votre race ne devrait même pas exister. Et si un malheureux accident arrivait dans une école, peut-être que le ministère se déciderait à vous exterminer, non?**

Je lachais soudain la fiole, regardant avec amusement le loup se précipiter de derrière son bureau pour la rattrapper, mais en vain. Elle explosa à mes pieds, répandant son contenu sur mes chaussures impeccablement cirées. Je baissais les yeux vers elles et fronçais les sourcils.

**-Zut, elles vont être fichues maintenant...**

Je relevais la tête à temps pour voir le loup se ruer sur moi, les yeux remplis d'une rage incontrolée. Il plaqua ses deux mains sontre le mur derrière moi, une de chaque coté de mon visage stupéfait, et dit dans un presque-rugissement

**-Inconscient! Vous rendez-vous au moins compte de ce que vous avez fait? Le monstre ici n'est-ce pas plutot vous? Quel intérêt pour vous que je puisses blesser un des élèves de l'école à la prochaine pleine lune? Vous vous croyez donc si supérieur à moi que vous puissiez ainsi me juger et me condamner après cinq minutes de réflexion?**

J'esquissais un sourire, me demandant si je ne pouvais pas le mettre plus en rage encore, et répondit avec délectation

**-Aucun. Il n'y a aucun intêret... Je voulais seulement vous voir ainsi. Que chacun de nous deux retrouve sa vrai place... Le vampire contre le Loup... La force contre la finesse... Quel délicieux divertissement que de vous voir ainsi, professeur...**

Il me fixa un instant de ses yeux de braises, puis, je vis ce feu s'éteindre de lui même, aussi soudainement que s'il était venu. Il retira ses mains et se retourna pour s'assoir à son bureau. Puis, voyant que je n'avais pas bougé, attendant sa réaction, il esquissa un sourire fatigué et dit d'une voie douce

**-Vous perdez votre temps, jeune homme... Je n'ai que faire de ces querelles insipides, et je n'ai nulle envie de me battre contre qui que ce soit... Vous devriez apprendre à être plus observateur, Monsieur Malefoy. Tout n'est pas blanc ou noir, et chaque individu a sa personnalité propre, en dehors même de son espèce.**

Il saisit la game boy et l'alluma de nouveau. Il prit le temps de tapotter un petit moment, puis me la tendit avec un sourire. Je m'avançais pour la prendre et fixais la fenêtre où s'affichait une petite phrase qui me fit lever un sourcil interrogateur. Je glissais la game boy dans ma poche sans l'éteindre en fixant le loup garou devant moi. Celui-ci ajouta

**-Si vous aviez l'obligeance d'aller demander au professeur Rogue une fiole de potion tue-loup, vous pourrez échapper à une retenue plus longue et désagréable que vous ne pourriez l'immaginer... Le professeur Hagrid m'a parlé d'un élevage de veracrasses dont les enclos devaient être nettoyés toutes les semaines... Je n'ais plus rien à vous dire Monsieur Malefoy, au revoir.**

Je le fixais encore un instant, puis je me retournais et sortit du bureau sans un mot. Je refermais doucement la porte derrière moi, et m'adossant au mur d'un couloir un peu plus loin, je ressortit la game boy de ma poche. En lettres brillantes s'affichait cette simple phrase: "Tu t'apelle donc Drago. Eh bien Drago, en avant pour l'aventure!"...

Je me suis fait moucher par un loup-garou...Je crois que je ferais mieux d'aller me recoucher. Mais avant, je vais aller faire un tour dans le bureau de Rogue je penses... Et peut-être vais-je encore jouer un peu à cette game boy...

****

_La suite sous peu!^^_

_Kiss!_


	5. Chapitre 4: Miel

_Disclaimer: Ces persos ne sont toujours pas à moi, ni les noms de lieux, ni la base du monde!^^ _

**_Désolé à tous pour le retard, l'automne a été riche en occupations. Ce chapitre sera encore un peu plus long pour me faire pardonner..._**

_Waiiiitttt!!! Yaoi!!!! C'est à dire relations entre hommes, donc passez votre chemin si vous n'aimez pas!_

***DMLR***

**Chapitre 4: Miel**

**.**

J'ai fini par aller voir mon parrain au fin fond de ses cachots pour lui demander de refaire une fiole de cette fameuse potion. Autant vous dire qu'il n'a pas aimé être dérangé un dimanche, pour de surcroit apprendre qu'il avait du travail en plus à ajouter à celui qu'il avait déja... J'aurais peut être mieux fait de ne pas me lever aujourd'hui... Je ne suis pas aller petit déjeuner. Pas faim... Cette sangsue de Pansy est venue me déranger dans ma lecture en salle commune des serpentards pour savoir si j'étais malade et si je voulais qu'elle aille me chercher quelque chose de léger au cuisines. Je l'ai envoyé ballader avec le plus de froideur possible avant de me décider à changer d'air.

La gameboy était toujours dans la poche de ma robe, pesant sur ma conscience autant que sur le tissus délicat. Je me rendis dans le parc pour être tranquille, et j'y jouais quelques heures assis sous un saule (pas cogneur, merci bien), luttant avec acharnement pour aller sauver ma princesse. Ridicule? Oui, peut être... Mais très absorbant! Ca me vidait l'esprit (et me supprimait mes neurones), me calmant passagèrement les nerfs. Finalement, alors que je songeais amèrement que j'allais me transformer en une sorte de limace adepte des jeux et de la paresse, je décidais de cesser et de me rendre à la bibliotheque pour étudier. Sauf que le destin ne voulu pas que les choses se passent ainsi il semblerait... Je me fis magnifiquement intercepter par mon ténébreux parrain alors que je passais à proximité des escaliers qui mennaient vers ses appartements dans les cachots...

**- Malefoy! Vennez ici, j'aurais besoin de quelqun pour aller me chercher quelque chose chez le directeur. Tenez, donnez lui cette note et rapportez moi ce qu'il vous donnera!**

Je pris le papier et m'en allais d'un pas traînant vers le bureau de ce vieux dingue de Dumbledor. Puis, je redescendit dans les cachots avec un petit paquet pour Rogue, et une fois celui-ci délivré (et l'espèce de machin noirâtre qu'il contenait ballancé dans une marmite bouillonnante), je pus enfin disposer. Pas trop tôt! J'allais me réfugier dans un rayon paumé dédié aux potions en croisant les doigts pour que personne ne vienne encore me déranger. Peine perdue... Une heure après seulement, un petit élève de poufsouffle terrifié vint me prévenir que Rogue me cherchait.

Je fermais mon livre et le reposait avant de redescendre dans les sous-sols de Poudlard voir ce que mon parrain pouvait encore me vouloir. Il me remis une fiole que je devais apporter au professeur Lupin... Il ne précisa rien de plus, mais je n'avais pas besoin d'être le génie que je suis pour deviner que c'était une nouvelle fiole de potion tue-loup. Elle était encore tiède, et vu la tête de Severus, ça avait du être assez long et pénible de la préparer... Et couteux aussi, vu qu'un des ingrédients au moins(peut être même plus) était assez rare pour que seul Dumbledor en ai dans son bureau (oui, il venait de faire le lien)...

Je me dirigeais donc vers le bureau de mon proffesseur de DCFM, d'un pas traînant et peu motivé, une fiole de potion dans la main... Le loup semblait prévenu de mon arrivée, et m'attendait déja dans son bureau. Son petit sourire en coin m'énnervait déja, et je posais la fiole sans un mot sur le bureau avant de me diriger vite fait vers la sortie. La pésence de cette crature m'insuportait, alors autant ne pas s'éterniser!

**- Vous n'oubliez rien Monsieur Malefoy?**

Je me retournais et le fixait un moment, cherchant à deviner s'il se moquait de moi ou pas. Apparament pas... Je demandais donc sèchement:

**- Que voulez-vous?**

**- Des excuses me paraîtraient de rigueur... Mais pas seulement...**

Il esquissa un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon pour moi, et essayant de rester sur mes gardes sans paraître effrayé, je répondit sans en penser un mot

**- Je suis désolé. Quoi d'autre?**

**- Eh bien, vous avez toujours ma gameboy... Si vous voulez que je vous la prête, il va falloir me donner quelque chose en échange...**

Je me sentis en position de faiblesse tout à coup. Je songeais à lui rendre son jeux débile, mais j'étais tout proche de prendre un niveau de plus sur mon personnage... Je le fixais donc dans les yeux, d'un regard de glace, et sans ciller lui demandais

**- Que voulez-vous?**

**- Pas grand chose, ne tirez donc pas cette tête! Disons quelques menus services par ci par là...**

Mais c'est qu'il voulait ma bassiner l'autre débile!!! Je répétais ma question sur le même ton froid

**- Que voulez-vous???**

**- Du miel! Je n'en ai plus, et les elfes de maison n'aiment pas trop me voir aux cuisines... Je crois que je leur fait un peu peur... Allez m'en chercher, et on sera quitte pour cette semaine!**

Je le fixait encore et toujours des yeux pour être sur qu'il ne me faisait pas marcher. Non, il semblait sincère... Je ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre et sortis pour me diriger vers les cuisines. J'y entrais silencieusement, et demandais à un elfe si je pouvais avoir un pot de miel. Il me l'amenna vite fait, et je remontais vers le bureau du prof. Décidément, c'était la journée des commissions aujourd'hui! Je rentrais sans prendre la pein de frapper (marre!), et allais poser le pot sur son bureau, près de la fiole qui n'en avait pas bougé. je fixais le loup de mon regard de vampire supérieur (garantit élevé en angleterre, 100% pur Malefoy, tatoué et vacciné), et attendit. Le lycan pris le pot avec un regard gourmand, puis me regarda d'un oeil méfiant. Par précaution semble-t-il, il l'ouvrit et trempa un doigt dans le fluide jaune, puis gouta du bout de la langue... Puis léchat carément tout le long de son doigt pour le nettoyer de tout le miel dont il était couvert. Je songeais avec amertume que sa conduite m'inspirait deux choses très différente. Tout d'abord que cette créature n'avait aucune manières, et qu'en principe, on ne lèche pas ses doigts qui qu'il advienne!!! Mais il fallait reconnaitre que le voir passer avec gourmandise sa longue langue sur sa peau avait quelque chose...d'excitant...

**-...foy! Monsieur Malefoy!!!**

Je me reconnectais soudain avec la réalité et m'apperçu que le professeur me fixait avec curiosité. Avec un sourire il continua

**- Vous pouvez y aller, je vous prête ma gameboy pour la semaine comme convenu. Revenez dimanche prochain pour me la rendre, ou bien me donner quelque chose d'autre!**

Je le laissait donc à sa dégustation et sortit sans autre forme de procès, et avec une gameboy à surexploiter encore une semaine. Car il était évidemment hors de question que je joue encore les coursiers pour la garder... Quoi que...

J'allais directement dans la grande salle prendre mon repas après cette journée chargée, puis retournais à mon dortoir pour me mettre au lit... avec la gameboy. Je pris mon niveau, puis un autre, combattit un monstre dans un donjon, puis finalement, après m'être fait engueuler par mes collegues de dortoir qui voulaient dormir. J'éteignit donc la console et m'allongeais dans mes draps de soie, m'endormant hanté par cette image du professeur lupin en train de se lécher les doigts... "Vivement dimanche prochain" fut ma dernière pensée cohérente avant de m'endormir...


	6. Chapitre 5: Douche

_Disclaimer__: Ces persos ne sont toujours pas à moi, ni les noms de lieux, ni la base du monde! _

_**Bon, pour une fois vous n'aurrez pas pas trop attendu le nouveau chapitre! Merci pour vos reviews, ça m'a bien motivé! (merci Originel, ma lectrice Number one!!! Tes petits mots me remontent le moral!)**_

_Waiiiitttt!!! Yaoi!!!! Mais vous commencez à le savoir, non?!_

***DMLR***

**Chapitre 5: Douche**

**.**

Aujoud'hui nous sommes lundi... Je n'aime pas les lundis!

Toutes mes aventures du week-end m'ont fait oublier de passer à l'infirmerie pour avoir ma "dose", et donc bien sur, je suis à cran. J'y ai pensé pendant mon premier cour de la journée, tandis que mon regard s'attardait langoureusement sur le cou de mon voisin de devant... Sauf qu'il me faut patienter jusqu'à la pause de midi avant de pouvoir m'esquiver du reste du groupe des serpentards. Quelle journée de M... Non, retiens-toi Draco, tu ne peux pas dire un mot pareil, ni même y penser, ce serait d'un vulgaire...

Enfin, j'entends la sonnerie, et je me précipite hors de la salle de classe, ne prennant pas la peine d'attendre mes comparses. Je me dirige d'un pas vif vers l'infirmerie, plus guidé par le manque que par mon cerveau, et bien sur ne je ne manque pas d'écarter de mon chemin plusieurs élèves de première année. Sauf que la personne que je percutes à l'entrée de l'infirmerie n'est pas un élève...

**- Monsieur Malefoy...**

**- Professeur...**

Mon prof de DCFM me regarde d'un air méfiant et je ne peux m'empecher de laisser mon regard glisser sournoisement sur la peau fine et pâle de son cou dénudé... Sang chaud! Sang très chaud!!! me murmure un petite voie dans ma tête. Je la chasse de mon esprit d'un pichenette mentale et voyant que le loup manque de réactions, je rentre dans l'infirmerie en le frôlant à cause de l'étroitesse de la porte. Quelle idée aussi de rester planté en plein milieu du passage! Je me retourne et lui lance un regard de défi avant qu'il ne ressurgisse de son nuage et n'esquisse un sourire doux, puis reparte vers le château... Drôle de gars quand même... Je suis tiré de mes idées par Pompom qui me traîne jusqu'à un lit et en tire le rideau. Elle me tend une poche de sang que je m'empresse de sirotter tandis qu'elle me fait un long discourt sur le fait que je doive bien prendre mes doses régulièrement, sans quoi je pourrais blesser quelqun, et tout le tintouint... Mais mes pensées n'arrivent pas à se fixer sur l'infirmière, et tandis que le gout métallique du sang froid emplit ma gorge, je les laisse s'égarer... La gameboy m'attend sagement sous mon oreiller, mais je devrais patienter jusqu'à ce soir pour y jouer... Je dois envoyer un hiboux à mon père pour le tenir au courant du cours insipide de mon existance... Dois-je faire laver ma robe de velours noire aux reflets verts par les elfes de Poudlard?... Que faisait le professeur Lupin à l'infirmerie?...

Tiens, c'est vrai ça, que faisait-il donc là celui-là?! J'hésitais un instant à demander à Pompom avec un air innocent, mais je me ravisais rapidement. Ce n'était pas mes affaires d'une part, et d'autre part, elle serait sans doute muette comme une carpe sur ce sujet (secret médical oblige). Je sortis de l'infirmerie à temps pour me rendre à mon premier cour de l'après-midi qui justement se trouvait être DCFM, et je passais les deux heures suivantes à prendre des notes avec plus d'assiduité que jamais, complètement pendu aux lèvre du professeur, scrutant son visage en essayant d'y déceler un signe d'une maladie quelconque, et laissant même parfois mon regard descendre sur son corps pour tenter d'y trouver une marque de blessure... Il dut sentir que je l'observais car il perdit plusieurs fois le cour de ses explications pour me lancer un coup d'oeil nerveux, et même suppliant vers la fin. Je m'amusais à ne pas l'exaucer et à contuinuer de le fixer, jusqu'à ce que Potter me regarde de travers et que je juge plus prudent de me calmer. A la fin du cour, je jettais un dernier regard au loup avec un sourire au coin des lèvres, et trouvais fortement interessant le fait que ses yeux dorés fuyaient mon regard. Le vampire que j'étais était assez fier qu'un lycan prenne une attitude si soumise... Sauf qu'en sortant de la salle de classe, je me rendis compte que j'étais dans un état peu digne d'un noble de mon rang. Une douche froide s'imposait...

Les deux mains plaquées contre le mur en face de moi, je serrais les dents en sentant l'eau glacée qui ruisselait le long de ma peau de satin. Je restait assez douteux sur la cause de ma "tension entrejambaire", et me refusais à penser que ça pouvait être du à deux longues heures passées à regarder un homme de haut en bas... Surtout que cet homme était assez séduisant... Il avait un visage aux traits fins, avec plusieures cicatrices qui venaient rompre la monotomnie de leur régularité, et un corps finement musclé, des yeux d'or et d'ambre, des cheveux soyeux couleur miel... Rhaaa!!! Arrêtes ça Draco, me dis-je, j'étais juste émoustillé à cause du demi litre de sang de ce midi, je en devais pas réfléchir plus loin! Sauf que ça semblait me poursuivre, et que l'eau glacée avait du mal à calmer mon petit "problème".

Je finis par rendre les armes et je tournais le robinet de la douche vers le rouge, goutant avec délectation l'eau chaude après la torture de l'eau glacée. Je pris mon tube de gel douche dans l'alcove d'une parois et en versais une dose généreuse au creux de la main. Puis commença un ballet sensuel de mes mains sur toute la peau de mon corps. La douche était vraiment un de mes moments préférés, et je fermais les yeux pour mieux savourer le plaisir de sentir ma peau ainsi cajolée par moi même... Et à mon grand étonnement, mes pensées glissèrent seules vers une image plus érotique... Ce n'étaient plus mes mains, mais les siennes que j'imaginais, et le plaisir s'en trouvait tellement augmenté que je laissais l'idée s'installer sans rechigner. Ma main droite finit par s'égarer vers le bas de mon ventre, et l'idée la plus perverse de ma vie (à savoir un autre homme qui me faisait subir le même suplice que je m'infligeais)envahit mon esprit, le noyant dans la sensualité et le plaisir, et qui finit par me faire jouir tandis que ma main gauche continuait à caresser mon torse imberbe. Je lachais un gémissement qui résonna quelques secondes contre les murs carrelés de la salle de bains, et rougit fortement en me rendant enfin compte de ce que je venais de faire... J'avais jouis en pensant à un prof... un lycan... un homme... Je me laissais aller contre un des murs, le souffle irrégulier comme après un sprint. J'avais les idées embrumées, et la vapeur de l'eau chaude qui continuait de couler m'empechait de reprendre totalement mes esprits... "Bon sang, qu'ais-je fais?" pensais-je...

Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je n'avais jamais pris autant de plaisir...

Je sortis de la douche, pris une serviette moelleuse aux couleurs de ma maison, m'enroullais dedans, et après avoir mis mes vêtements dans la corbeille de linge sale que les elfes de maison récupéraient tout les soirs, je sortis de la salle de bains et allais directement dans mon lit... J'en tirais les rideaux pour m'isoler et sortis la gameboy de sous mon oreiller. "Dans ce genre de situation, penser à se changer les idées!" me dis-je en l'allumant...

******

_Voilà, j'espères que ça vous a satisfait un peu d'avoir droit à une tite scène érotique!^^_

_La suite bientot si j'arrive à me motiver, et que vous aussi! XD_


	7. Chapitre 6: Confrontation

_Disclaimer: You can't have a Malefoy...not your! T.T_

**_Désolé pour cette longue attente due à la mort subite de mon pc portable... Puisse-t-il reposer en paix... Vive le nouveau (enfin, vieux et d'occasion aussi)._**

_Je ne me suis toujours pas reconvertie dans le sojo, donc yaoi jusqu'à nouvel ordre!^^_

*****DMRL*****

**Chapitre 6: Confrontation**

**.**

Les jours passent mais ne se ressemblent pas... Si je pouvais chopper l'imbécile qui a osé prétendre ça, je lui fairait bien passer un sale quart d'heure. Car pour ma part, les jours de cette semaine sont tous d'une banalité mortifiante. Petit déjeuner, cours, déjeuner, cours, diner, devoirs, Game Boy, dodo... Heureusement qu'elle me tient compagnie cette chère console! Je pense que j'ai presque fini le jeu, l'histoire semble arriver à terme. Peut-être que je vais pouvoir rendre l'objet au professeur Lupin dimanche...

**-Draaaagooooooooo!!!!**

**-... Pansy... Que me vaut ce déplaisir? **"Mais qu'es-ce qu'elle me veut encore celle là?!"

**-Le professeur Lupin m'as dit de te dire qu'il ne fallait pas que tu oublie d'aller le voir demain... Comment ça se fait, hein? Tu as encore baclé un devoir pour qu'il veuille te voir un dimanche? Tu veux que j'en parle à Rogue pour qu'il te lâche? Tu veux...**

**-Que tu me fiche la paix? Oui! Dégage!**

Zut, cette satanée groupie serait bien fichue de ma bassiner pendant des heures. Je m'éclipse avant qu'elle ne continue sur sa lancée et croise les doigts pour qu'elle n'aille pas raconter à toute l'école que je suis collé le dimanche avec le prof de DCFM...

Au fait, on est samedi? Ah, ben oui, c'est vrai, sinon je serais pas en train de me balader dans les couloirs sans but aucun... Et déja dimanche demain? C'est passé vite dites donc... Enfin bon, je décide finalement d'aller finir mon jeu pour rendre la Game boy à son propriétaire légitime le lendemain.

**************

Quoi? C'est ça la fin??? Pas possible!!! QUOI????? A SUIVRE????

Je me dirige d'un pas furieux vers le bureau du professeur Lupin et défonce presque la porte après avoir frappé un léger coup. Lupin est tranquillement installé dans son fauteuil et me fixe avec un sourire amusé. Il sait! Je étais sur, il sait!

**-Monsieur Malefoy... Vous pourriez avoir un peu plus de considération pour ma pauvre vieille porte...**

**-Et vous pour mes nerf! Comment on met la suite de ce fichu jeu?!**

**-Ah... C'est donc ça?** Il sourit le traître! Il sait très bien ce que je veux!

Je m'avance et pose la console sans douceur sur le bureau, et il passe lentement son regard de l'objet à moi. Il hausse un sourcil et esquissa un sourire de coin. Il sait que je sais... Qu'il va me demander quelque chose en échange... Que je dirais oui quoi que ce soit...

**-Une trêve, **dit-il simplement en croisant les mains devant lui et en me fixant de son regard doré.

**-De quoi?** Oui, je sais, je manque cruellement d'élocution ces temps-ci...

**-Je vous prête la seconde cartouche si vous cessez de me harceler de ce regard haineux à longueur de journée, particulièrement durant mes cours.**

Tiens, Je ne m'y attendais pas à celle-là! Il veut pactiser? Entre vampire et lycan? Sans blague! Il rêve ou quoi? Moi, un Malefoy, m'abaisser à pactiser avec un impur loup garou? Cette blague!

Enfin, j'essaye de ne pas trop penser à ce que je me suis laissé imaginer une semaine plus tôt, car je serais assez mal placé pour me vanter. Laissons donc cet épisode de côté dans un endroit très très isolé de mon esprit...

**-Impossible! **Le ton est catégorique, sans appel... Et pourtant...

**-Pourquoi? **Il semble sérieux le bougre! Il devrait bien se douter que ça ne marche pas comme ça, non?

J'esquisse un sourire à mon tour et passe une langue avec négligence sur mes canines pointues.

**-La barrière des cultures, ça vous dit quelque chose, Lycan?** Aie... Je sens que je vais la regretter cette réplique.

Le dit Lycan se lève avec une lueur de colère dans les yeux. Ok, je regrette... J'aurais mieux fait de me la boucler cette fois-ci! D'un bond il est à quelques centimètres de moi, son regard brûlant plongé dans le mien. Mes pupilles d'argent ne lui montrent que du dédain, mais j'avoue que je ne me sens pas très à l'aise. Mon truc c'est la ruse, s'il faut se battre, il aura certainement le dessus.

Il me plaque sèchement contre le mur d'une seule main, et après avoir rapproché son visage du mien pour scruter mon regard, il murmure d'une voie frémissante de colère sourde

**-Tu n'apprendras donc jamais rien? Tu ne comprendras donc jamais? Les seules barrières qui se dressent entre nous, c'est toi qui les construit, petit bourgeois arrogant!**

Je sens ses doigts qui enserrent le pan de chemise par lequel il me tient. Je détourne le regard, les joues rosissant légèrement... J'avoue, ce regard de braise et cette passion m'ont détourné de mes pensées... Mais c'est quoi mon problème? D'ailleurs, l'autre a du sentir que quelque chose clochait car il desserre sa prise avec un air surpris. Puis, il pousse un soupir et me lâche totalement. Il passe la main dans ses cheveux pour ramener ceux de devant vers l'arrière, et je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir de nouveau. Je l'avoue, cet homme est peut être un manant de bas étage et un lycan de surcroit, certains de ses gestes me laissent les joues brûlantes et le cœur affolé... Sauf que vu comme il me regarde maintenant, j'ai du lui mettre la puce à l'oreille...

Il esquisse un sourire un peu triste et me fixe d'une regard doux. Et moi comme une adolescente timide, je sens mes joues qui s'enflamment... Il sait... Et il sait que je sais qu'il sait... Aie... Il va sans doute éclater de rire et se moquer de moi. Mais je l'attend au tournant, il ne se moquera pas impunément de moi, j'ai des armes contre lui, je peux très bien...

**-...!!!**

OH-MY-GOD! Il vient de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes!!! Il m'embrasse! Ok, là je suis vraiment perdu! Mais c'est si agréable! Ses lèvres sont aussi douces et chaudes que je l'avait imaginé, et ses mains qui se posent sur mes hanches... Son sang chaud qui semble m' appeler... Merlin, je perds la tête... Que dirait mon père s'il voyait ça?

Cette idée salvatrice vient me sauver! Je repousse le lycan fermement, et sans prêter attention à la surprise qui se peint sur son visage, je me précipite vers la porte et sort en la claquant derrière moi. J'ai failli céder! J'ai presque succombé... Merlin me préserve... Mon père m'aurait tué s'il avait sut!

Je rentre à mon dortoir et sans même prendre une douche, (berk) je jette mes vêtements dans un coin et me blottit sous ma couette. Merlin... Salazard... Que quelqun m'aide!!!

*****

Voili voilà, la suite dans pas trop longtemps si ce pc survit au remplacement de l'autre! XD

Biz à bientôt!

**Ps: Anachronisme total, disons que Remus dans cette fic a dans les 25ans!^^ (la magie de la fiction, j'ai droit, non?)**


	8. Chapitre 7: Fuite

_Disclaimer__: Si jKR savait ce que je fais à ces deux là..._

_**Voilà la suite tant attendue. Merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont rappelé que j'avais du taff en cours ! ^^ »**_

_Je ne me suis encore et toujours toujours pas reconvertie dans le sojo, donc yaoi jusqu'à nouvel ordre!^^_

*****DMRL*****

**Chapitre 7: Fuite**

.

J'ai passé le week-end au lit. Ok, c'est pas glorieux, indigne d'un Malefoy, tout ce que vous voudrez… Il m'a suffit de faire croire à mes compagnons de chambre que j'étais malade, et ils ont eut la gentillesse (ils y trouvent leur intérêt, croyez-moi) de me porter mes repas jusqu'au dortoir.

Ca m'a évité de recroiser l'autre… Ce…ce… Je ne trouve même pas de terme…

Parce que dans mon malheur, il y a trois points importants :

Déjà, je viens de me faire voler mon premier baiser par un homme ! Un lycan de surcroît ! Un sang-mêlé, un manant, un… un… bref…l'idée est assez claire je suppose.

Ensuite, et j'ai honte de l'avouer, ça ne m'a pas déplut. Mais après tout, il parait que c'est quelque chose d'agréable, ça n'a sans doute rien à voir avec le fait qu'il s'agissait de « cette personne » en particulier.

Et le pire, c'est que la Game Boy est restée sur son bureau… J'ai donc du passer le temps avec une pile de bouquins sur les potions, ce qui en temps normal ne m'aurait pas déplut, mais bon… Disons que ces jours-ci j'avais été habitué à plus distrayant…

.

Nous voilà donc lundi, je suis dans une humeur exécrable, et je n'ai qu'une envie, ne plus jamais croiser cet homme. Je ne saurais ni quoi dire, ni quelle attitude adopter face à lui. En principe, dans ce genre de situation ou je suis incertain sur la conduite à adopter, j'en réfère à Père… Mais là… comment dire… La peur de me faire déshériter est plus forte je crois…

Blaize viens me secouer en me disant qu'on a cours dans une heure. Chic type… Comme si en une petite heure j'allais pouvoir me rendre présentable ! Je prends donc une douche brève, me coiffe avec soin, me parfume, m'habille et descend vers le Grande Salle où j'ai tout juste le temps de boire un café.

Direction Histoire de le Magie, puis à midi, je me contente de passer en coup de vent à ma table pour prendre un verre de jus de citrouille et quelques feuilles de salade… Que voulez-vous ? Je ne peux quand même pas me laisser affamer, ma peau risquerait d'en prendre un coup… Et c'est si mauvais pour le teint…

Puis, le cours tant redouté… DCFM. J'entre dans la salle avec les derniers et prends une place dans le fond pour ne pas être sous le regard de Lupin. Je fais attention à ne pas écouter sa voix, je ne regarde pas vers lui, je me contente de fixer la personne assise devant moi… Et j'ai faim… Je me traite d'idiot décérébré en songeant que je ne suis pas allé à l'infirmerie du week-end, et que l'infirmière doit être partagée entre inquiétude et rage.

A la fin du cours, je me lève et rassemble mes affaires pour partir quand…

**- Mr Malefoy , restez ici je voue prie.**

Aie. Moi qui croyais y échapper. Je fini donc de ranger mes affaires dans me sac et reste à ma place ne attendant que les autres élèves sortent. Potter passe devant moi et esquisse un sourire moqueur. Il croit sans doute que je vais me prendre une retenue pour un mauvais devoir ou un truc du genre. Crétin fini, va !

La classe est enfin vide.

Je lève les yeux vers le professeur qui me fixe avec un visage impassible. Ses pupilles dorées sont hypnotisantes, et je m'y perds sans trop faire attention. J'attends…

On ne dirait pas, mais j'ai beaucoup songé à ce qu'il pourrait dire si nous nous retrouvions dans cette situation. Du simple rire moqueur après m'avoir dit que c'était une gosse blague, jusqu'à la déclaration de guerre… Il semble attendre que je prenne la parole, mais il peut toujours courir. Je n'ai rien à lui dire moi !

Par contre, c'est mon dernier cours de la journée, donc si on reste planté là entre quatre yeux, ça peut durer jusqu'à demain.

**- Je suis désolé.**

Ok… ce type a vraiment un problème. Youhou ! Réveilles-toi ! T'es un lycan, t'as pas à me faire des excuses ! C'est la guerre ouverte, on n'est pas là pour faire des ronds de jambes !

**- J'ai essayé de te faire venir dimanche, mais les élèves de ta classe m'ont dit que tu n'étais pas bien… J'imagine que c'est à cause de ce que je t'ai fait, alors je m'en excuse. Je… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.**

**- Vous vouliez vous payer ma tête, c'est plutôt de bonne guerre je trouve. Par contre, hors de question que je vous pardonne ! M'être fait voler mon premier baiser par un lycan… Je crois bien que c'est la pire humiliation de a vie !**

Bon, ok, j'aurais peut-être pas du le dire comme ça. Mais encore une fois, là où je pensais trouver des moqueries, je ne voie que le regard incrédule que le prof pose sur moi.

**- Quoi ?**

Mais pourquoi il me fixe comme ça ? Il veut ma photo ? Je cherche ce que j'ai bien pu dire de si étrange pour mériter un tel regard, mais je ne trouve pas…

**- Tu es… puceau ?**

Il semble stupéfait à cette nouvelle. Mais de quoi je me mêle ?

**- Oui, et alors ? Je suis mineur je vous rappelle !**

**- A ton âge, ton père était un sacré coureur de jupons il paraît… Je pensais que c'était un truc de vampires de vivre dans la débauche… Mais ça explique l'autre fois…**

**- Quoi l'autre fois ?**

Bon, je commence à m'énerver un peu. Non seulement je me fais traiter de débauché, mais en plus on est en train de tartiner dans tout les sens que je suis une grosse pucelle. Ce n'est pas que ça me donne un coup à la fierté, mais un peu quand même…

**- Eh bien… je trouvais que tu rougissait super facilement… et quand j'ai compris que c'était à cause de moi…. J'ai cru que… **

**- Vous pourriez vous foutre de moi ? Profiter de ma timidité pour me coller la honte ? **

Je suis à deux doigts d'exploser de colère. Bon, je n'ai pas tellement de raisons, mais je suis furax, c'est tout. Je m'avance vers le lycan, le regard assombrit plongé dans ses prunelles d'or, et pose une main sur son épaule avant de le pousser contre le bureau sur lequel il se retrouve assis. Sa peau est brûlante sous mes doigts glacés, et il me regarde avec un mélange de stupeur et un brin d'inquiétude. Sa veine jugulaire palpite sous ma main, et sans plus réfléchir, me sentant irrésistiblement attiré par l'odeur de son sang qui exhale de sa peau si fine… je le mords.

.

Je sens… mes canines qui pénètrent lentement sa chair… la chaleur de sa peau contre mes lèvres… Un petit gémissement qui résonne dans la pièce… la douceur de son sang qui coule dans ma gorge… C'est… inexplicablement bon… Comme si je pouvais me fondre en son être… Comme si nous n'étions plus qu'un… il est la chose la plus délicieuse que j'ai jamais pu goûter… Sa peau sous mes mains est douce, et je passe la paume contre la peau de son dos, passant sous sa chemise, remontant jusqu'à le tenir par la nuque pour passer plus aisément ma langue sur son cou…. Ses mains à lui sont venues m'agripper dans le dos, m'enserrant comme s'il voulait que je le lâche… ou comme s'il voulait que je reste contre lui, je ne saurais faire la différence en cet instant…

Et j'aime ça… Plus que je n'avais jamais rien aimé…

Quand je retire enfin mes lèvres de son cou, je me sens incroyablement vivant… Lui en revanche est très pâle, les yeux brillants de fièvre, le souffle court, sa main se plaquant contre sa blessure pour empêcher le sang de couler. Combien lui en ais-je pris ? Toute notion de temps a disparut de mon esprit. Trop peut-être ? Merlin, faites que non !

Je le tiens toujours entre mes bras, le visage baissé vers le sien, aussi majestueux que Dracula en personne, le regard planté dans ses prunelles. Je me sens fort. Incroyablement fort et puissant. Tout ce que je veux pourrait m'appartenir en cet instant.

Et ce que je veux, je le prends. Je prends possession de ses lèvres avec passion, l'allongeant sur le bureau pour le sentir cotre moi. Il ne peut pas se débattre, je me sens fort comme cents hommes. J'ai la volonté de cents hommes ! Et je le veux lui .

J'aimerais que cet instant dure toujours, mais une note volante vient me percuter la tête sans prévenir. Agacé, je lève la main pour la saisir, me redresse tout en maintenant mon assise sur les hanches de ma victime, et lit :

« Monsieur Malefoy, veuillez vous rendre à l'infirmerie de toute urgence. Vous n'avez pas pris votre dose de la semaine et vous pourriez être dangereux pour les autres. Merci de venir immédiatement. »

C'est un peu tard, pensais-je avant d'esquisser une grimace….

.

.

_Alors? satisfaits? Désolé pour l'attente . Et si vous avez des idées pour la suite, n'hésitez pas, je suis ouverte à toute proposition, et en plus, je commence à être à court d'idées!^^"_


End file.
